Ghostly Legends
by Aurora Borealis 97
Summary: This is a collection of legends that would go around the Ghost Zone, passed from ghost to ghost. Sporadically updated. Constructive criticism much appreciated. No flames! Bye! R&R!
1. The Legend of Pariah Dark

**Right, then. This is a story containing sporadically updated, random legends I think would be told in the Ghost Zone. They are each posted as a separate chapter. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

**

* * *

**The Legend of Pariah Dark

A long time ago - before me, before you, before most of us - then reigned Pariah Dark, the King of all ghosts.

He ruled for centuries, demanding nothing less than absolute loyalty. He violently ended any and all revolts that sprang up in his wake. Pariah was constantly challenged for leadership, but never once did he slow.

His power increased even more when he forged for himself the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire, increasing his power to even greater proportions. Ghosts began to believe that he was unstoppable, a shadow forever cast upon the Zone.

He continued to rule, until he approached the home of the Observants, and they pleaded with Clockwork himself to stop him. He summoned the ghost of Sleep, Nocturne, and told him to cast a spell upon a sarcophagus to make its occupant sleep. Nocturne cast the spell, and Clockwork mixed the enchantment with his own power over time to extend the sleep to last until the sarcophagus was opened. This became the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep.

Then, Clockwork summoned the nine Ancients from the place they resided, and they battled Pariah Dark for dominance. After a long battle, they finally removed his Ring of Rage, sealing it, and forced him into the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. There he remains.

For now.

* * *

**That's a fairly easy one. Good? Bad? Horrible? Great? I've already made one more. They'll be kinda short, but legends are, usually. R&R, please!**


	2. The Ten

**Right, then. This is a story containing sporadically updated, random legends I think would be told in the Ghost Zone. They are each posted as a separate chapter. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

The Ten

At the very beginning of existence, only ten ghosts existed. One, the most powerful, was Clockwork, the ghost of time. The others, known as the nine Ancients, controlled Ectoplasm, Fire, Water, Earth, Sky, Energy, Electricity, Sound, and Light. The Ten existed in harmony for centuries, never once quarreling, existing in peace.

Then, the Others came. Other ghosts. Other species. The powers of the Nine were duplicated to a small degree, and they quarreled about what to do about the Others. Eventually, Clockwork and the Ancients parted ways, all going in different directions, and they only united once more, to defeat Pariah.

To this day, no one knows where the Ancients reside.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Review! Suggestions are very much appreciated! Bye! R&R, please! No criticism for the length, either! BYE! R&R!**


	3. The Skeleton Key

**Right, then. This is a story containing sporadically updated, random legends I think would be told in the Ghost Zone. They are each posted as a separate chapter. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

The Skeleton Key

Deep in the Ghost Zone, a blacksmithing ghost forged a magnificent key to sell and to help in another ghost's endeavors. It would unlock any door, free any prisoner, open the door to any realm. He had only good intentions, but such and item of power was begging to be misused.

One day, another ghost slipped into his shop and snatched the key. He left with it clutched in his hand, ready to go free any prisoner he wished, in exchange for servitude to him.

Many prisoners were freed, but eventually, the blacksmith managed to get the key back with the help of some of his friends and allies. He put it in a box, and set it afloat in this Ghost Zone, with a monstrous spirit - known only as the Behemoth - to guard it.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Review! Suggestions are very much appreciated! Bye! R&R, please! No criticism for the length, either! BYE! R&R!**


	4. Announcement

**OK, I apologize for the fact that, even after this wait, that this is not a real chapter. I'll delete this later... Anyway, this is an announcement putting EVERYTHING on a short-term hiatus. I will not update anything until summer break begins. By then, I hope to have at least one chapter ready for everything, plus some new short stories, possibly finished. Again, I'm sorry. Oh, and NO FLAMES! Statuses of stories below, for those who want to know. I have the general priority order planned out.**

* * *

Started Stories

**Feuglacian: **Minimum priority. I won't work on this for a while - it isn't even a real story.

**Ghostly Legends: **Low priority. I won't work on this much, but I will whenever I think of something interesting.

**The Tridemi Tournament: **High priority - this is the second one I hope to get done, after Hiding Something. The latest chapter is scheduled for a rewrite to obey an excellant suggestion of XOver Queen's, and to satisfy readers slightly more. STOP FLAMING ME NOW!

**The Second Deathday: **Medium-low priority. Is remaining a oneshot, but I'm rewriting it. It sucks.

**The Guide to Ghost Culture: **Low priority. I have to think of culture to post it, right?

**Aftermath of a Ghost Invasion: **Medium-high priority. Bit busy with other stories and irritated by utter lack of ideas and writing time. I regained the time, though. I just got smacked in the face with a wad of Science homework a mile long...

**Of Ghostly Teens and Magic Things: **High priority. Is also scheduled for a minor rewrite to conform with some new stuff I'm making up, and to improve it a bit. Nothing like the last rewrite though.

**A Hidden World: **Medium priority. Wow, been a while since I updated this. Don't worry, though, I've just been busy with other stories. I haven't given up yet.

**Hiding Something: **First priority. Been blocked for a while now, actually. Working on that.

**The Halfa Siblings: **Medium priority. Scheduled for a rewrite and proper continuation... i.e. not skipping a million episodes, just the ones I REALLY don't like...

**Artemis Fowl: The Ghost and the Fairy: **Minimal priority. If I get a load more then I expect done before summer break, I'll reactivate it. Otherwise, it's remaining on hiatus until I have less then five active stories (meaning storyline-containing stories). Minor rewrite.

**Obsessions: **Low priority. Becoming a two-shot. Weird, huh?

**The Phantom of the Icemark: **Minimal priority. Being converted to a hiatus. No longer discontinued - It'll become reactivated under the same conditions as Artemis Fowl: The Ghost and the Fairy. Minor rewrite.

**Gallery of Scenes and Challanges: **Minimal priority. Need I explain? Most of my random ideas now either get written in my journal and tossed, or written in my journal and turned into a full-on story.

**Invader Phantom: **Low priority. Me and FrozenWaffle don't do this much, actually...

**Zim's Horrible Year at Hogwarts:** Unknown priority, since it's FrozenWaffles. Possible sequel!

* * *

**New Stories**

**Ghost Hunters in the Lair of the Twins: **Involves Jamie. Danny and Jamie find an island similar to Skulker's, with mixed ghost and live wildlife living there, instead of a giant skull. They make it their own, but when Jack and Maddie track Phantom and Shade to their precious island full of perfectly studiable ghost afterlife, what will happen?

**Learning to Heal: **Cashing in the favor she gave Danny when doing his ghost hunting for a week, Jamie asks an equal favor when she developes a new power and with it, a new sub-Obsession. One-shot.

**Ghostly School: **Danny and Jamie attend Plasma Post-Death - ghost school.

**In the Distant Desert: **An in-depth introduction to Heatstroke and her people.

**In the Far Frozen: **An in-depth reintroduction to Frostbite and his people.

* * *

**That's all. Again, I apologize, but this'll make it easier later... probably. After all, it wouldn't do for me to get grounded for a month due to bad grades founded by the inability to juggle school and a million stories, now, would it?**

**...**

**Bye.**


End file.
